Stands with sliders are known in the prior art. For example, Swedish publication for opposition No. 348,361 discloses a relatively complicated and thus expensive stand which, due to its complexity has probably not been used too widely.
Other designs are also known, such as French Patent FR 1 238 668. But hitherto, there has been no stand of the prior art which discloses a simple design which is efficient and safe in handling a load. Moreover, in the prior art, no design has been provided where the slider carries a relatively heavy load in a front position without requiring a strong stand design.